Tutoría para Potter
by MariSeverus
Summary: Severus decide ponerle un tutor en pociones a Harry y Hermione es la indicada para ello. Sin embargo, algo muy extraño ocurre en el aula de pociones, mientras ambos practican y Snape entra en pánico.


Otro pequeño regalo, dedicado a una muy buena amiga que siempre está ahí cuando la necesito. Sabrina, espero que te guste. Un beso para ti y para todos.

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece excepto ideas. JK Rowling creó la magia de Harry Potter. Por lo tanto, los personajes y locaciones le pertenecen a ella y bajo ningún concepto pretendo obtener algo con éste escrito. Solo divertirme y divertir a los lectores.

Summary: Lamentablemente para Snape, Minerva le prohíbe seguir reprobando a Harry Potter en pociones y debe asignarle un tutor. Pero algo pasa, una vez que Harry y Hermione, su nueva tutora, terminan juntos en el aula de clases, mientras preparan una poción.

* * *

Decir que Potter era todo un inepto, era poco y necesitaba un completo diccionario de sinónimos, para describirlo adecuadamente.

Su diversión era reprobarlo todo el tiempo y hasta podía admitir que esperaba con ansias a que cometiera un sólo error, para castigarlo de por vida.

Pero ese día, Minerva le había dado un ultimátum. Tenía que dejar de reprobar a Potter o se las vería con ella y el director de la escuela.

Gran cosa, no tenía miedo. Sin embargo y para no escuchar su quejumbrosa voz, había accedido a regañadientes, a encontrar una solución viable que los satisfaciera a ambos.

Un tutor, puesto que se negaba a educarlo por sí mismo.

Y Hermione parecía la más indicada para la tarea y sabía que no se negaría. Se trataba de su mejor amigo y pues a ella le encantaba ayudar todo el tiempo.

Todo marchaba bien y un día, mientras los había dejado solos con una complicada pócima (quizá para molestar más, en vez de ayudar) y caminaba con una pesada caja de muestras que había ido a buscar a sus armarios privados, escuchó un ruido muy extraño, provenir del aula en la que se encontraban ambos jóvenes.

\- OH por Merlín... Harry, ten cuidado. - murmuró Hermione, un tanto agitada. El profesor de pociones se detuvo en seco y agudizó el oído, acercándose lentamente a la puerta del aula junto a su despacho.

\- Lo siento, Hermione, es que está demasiado caliente y mis manos están tan húmedas. - dijo Harry, sin aliento.

Qué ocurría allí dentro...

\- Es que... sencillamente no puedo bajar el calor. Qué hiciste, ahora estoy caliente y húmeda también.

Tragó fuertemente al escucharlo. Le había advertido a Dumbledore que pasaría. Las hormonas.

\- No importa, sólo cógelo con fuerza y mételo allí. Sí... así... Merlín qué caliente que está. ¿Crees que el tamaño está bien? Me preocupa que no entre todo. - dijo Harry sin aliento, respirando pesadamente.

\- Yo lo medí y creo que entrará sin problemas.

Merlín, ¿mejor intervenía?

\- Oh sí, Harry, mmm entra perfectamente. Sigue así, suavemente... ¡Merlín cuidado!

\- Lo siento, es que sigue pegajoso y caliente. ¿Te hice daño?

Oh por Minerva... ¿qué podía hacer si estaban...?

\- De hecho me gusta cómo se siente. Creo que vamos a lograrlo. Así, empuja, mete cuanto puedas. Merlín qué calor..

Sí ya casi no quedaba color en su rostro y sudaba frío. Lo mejor era intervenir antes de que algo malo pudiese ocurrir.

\- Eso, Harry, un poco más... - resoplaba Hermione. - ya casi...

\- Creo que con tres más, acabaré. Por primera vez voy a conseguirlo

Oh Voldemort, no...

-¡HARRY LO LOGRAMOS! - exclamó Hermione emocionada, mientras el profesor de pociones empujaba la puerta de par en par. Ya era suficiente.

Harry y Hermione se encontraban frente al mismo caldero donde los había dejado, embotellando una muestra de la poción.

\- Calentaste demasiado esas babosas y por eso su baba se calentó de más. Resbaloso y aparte, muy caliente y doloroso. Nos saldrán ampollas. Pero qué bueno que al final lo conseguimos.

\- No sabía si todas cabrían en el caldero, ¡son gigantes! Pero tenías razón y tenía que seguir empujando con fuerza.

\- Me gusta la consistencia de la pócima. Húmeda y pegajosa. Es... simplemente perfecta. ¡Preparaste una poción por fin!

Quizá debía dejar de beber y atender a su mente y sus tontas bromas pesadas. O quizá simplemente era un pervertido y había creído cosas, de dos inocentes niños.

* * *

 _**Pequeña locura que se me ocurrió. Espero que no me odien._


End file.
